The present invention relates to a system for setting a registration mode for setting a registration state of operating data in a key telephone set including a connecting means for a direct station selection console and adapted to register operating data for controlling the operating state.
In a conventional key telephone set, operating data such as incoming/outgoing call restriction data and office line type data (DP/PB and CO/PBX) are stored in a memory. The contents of the memory are read out during operation to discriminate switching control. In order to register and store such operating data in the memory, a registration mode is set upon depression of keys of a predetermined key telephone set, and various types of operating data are registered in the memory.
In order to prevent setting of the registration mode upon accidental key input operations and accidental updating of the operating data, an operating data registration connector or terminal is provided, or an operating data registration mode switch is arranged in a main unit, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,693.
Along with an increase in the number of telephone networks, a demand has arisen for smoothly transferring an incoming call from an office line or simultaneously calling all key telephone sets. For this purpose, a direct station selection console having a function for displaying states of all telephone sets and a function of one-touch dialing is connected to the main unit, so that a telephone operator or an assistant telephone operator uses the direct station selection console together with an attendant key telephone set connected to the main unit.
If the registration connector or terminal is arranged, the number of components is increased, and the circuit arrangement is complicated, resulting in high cost. Where the registration mode switch is arranged, the number of components is increased, and a user must go to a location of the main unit prior to registration operations, resulting in inconvenience.